


The Classmate

by nightcrawler554



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Assassination, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, High School, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Russian Mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcrawler554/pseuds/nightcrawler554
Summary: When a mysterious boy saves their lives from assassins of a rival syndicate, Russian Mafia heir Yuri Plisetsky and his loyal servant Viktor Nikiforov can't help but want to show him their endless gratitude, but after four years of searching with nothing but deadends the two can't help but give up on ever finding their young hero. Yet when he comes back into their lives in an unexpected way they'll find that he's more a thief than a hero and soon discover that they want nothing more than to be his victims.





	1. Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emariia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emariia/gifts), [istillfearkanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/istillfearkanna/gifts), [SubversiveSocialite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubversiveSocialite/gifts), [xXPandaLawlsXx (Pandamazing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamazing/gifts).



> This goes out to my favorite OT3 of Yuuri/Yuri/Viktor for Yuri on ice writers  
> If this is your OT3 or you're just realizing that you can see these three together I recommend their fics- they're glorious!  
> Love you guys!! Please keep up the good work!! Waiting for updates!!  
> This is my first fic for this fandom- how does on not write for this show?! My life is in shambles... this first chapter is pretty short for me- they'll get longer later. But this is really just a set up- all the better parts happen later.  
> Also, this is a high school AU all participants of the love are all in high school and are under 18 or whatever if you're going to feel uncomfortable that's why the underage tag is not up there.

Viktor ran as fast as his legs could take him in the pouring rain with the added weight of soaked clothes and little Yuri in his arms as their assailants pursued them. thanks to the rain, the two could easily hear the heavy footsteps behind them but it did nothing to ease their panicked hearts. Viktor quickly cut corners in the maze-like alleyway that seemed to go on forever. With only the moon and thunder lighting their way, Viktor found a quick little niche to stuff himself and little Yuri into as their pursuers passed them. 

Viktor took a moment to catch his breath before checking to see if any more were coming before setting Yuri down "Young master stay here and hide. I'll lure them away and try to find help." 

Yuri panicked and gripped Viktor's shirt "No! Don't leave me! Don't leave me, Viktor! I don't want to be without you!" he began to cry. 

Bless this child, Viktor placed a kiss on the blond's forehead, not one whimper from him throughout the entire chase but the thought of being alone is what causes him to cry. He couldn't be happier or prouder. 

"It'll be ok. I have to-" he's cut off by the sound of a gun's safety unlock.

Viktor quickly turned around only to stare at the end of a gun, he looked up to look the man in the eyes and was disgusted with the pleased look he saw there. Even though the lighting was poor Viktor could tell that the man was grinning smugly at them. 

"Found ya." he said and Viktor glared up at him. "The kid, if you please." 

"Fuck off!" Viktor growled, bringing Yuri closer to him. 

"Little shit!" he roared

He prepared to fire and Viktor turned around to protect Yuri with his body, but instead of the sound of gunfire he heard a loud thud behind him, then a shout, then a stabbing, a pained gasp, then silence. Viktor slowly turned to see what had happened and nearly jumped out his skin at what he saw, Yuri following him in his shock. They saw a boy, standing on the dead body of the man who was just pointing his gun at them.

The boy looked to be about Viktor's age or younger. He wore a tight black fitted outfit, possibly a leotard with a skirt and cute pink pig mask. He made no move as he just looked at them with two daggers in his hands, Viktor held Yuri closer unsure of what to make of this boy. But the child struggled against him, trying to see for himself. The boy tilted his head as if to hear, then brought a finger to his masked lips to silence them, which they both did.

The boy crouched down, facing away from them and into the alleyway. Even with the pounding rain, they could hear the fast approaching footsteps of their attackers. As soon as one had gotten close enough the boy leaped up and slit his throat preciously. After that chaos ensued, bullets went flying but none touched them as he quickly cut them down with overpowering elegance and strength.

He fought as if he was dancing. His jumps, flips, and twirls were so graceful and mesmerizing as if watching a delicate ballet performance, but he hits with such brutal force that bones break. Blood doesn't gush out when he slices but flies and flows around him as if they were ribbons, and the pained grunts that echo after his punches wove together to makes a melody. It's hard to imagine someone so small, lean, agile and swiftly could be so strong and deadly.

He killed as though making music with his body.

It was beautiful.

They couldn't look away.

They both watched with awe and fascination as that one singular boy brutally massacres those men with absolute ease. Before he could deal the final blow to the last one, the man manages to knock the boy's mask off his face. It flew in the direction of Viktor and Yuri, causing Viktor to react and cover Yuri's little body with his own. It landed right beside them just as the last body thuds to the cold hard concrete. 

Viktor hears the footsteps behind him before the voice. "My mask please." 

The voice is so small and gentle it takes Viktor a moment to realize that he's being spoken to; it's such a contrast that it takes him a while to process it. "Um- oh, yeah." he reaches over to pick it up and turns to give it to him. He gasps when thunder lights up the sky allowing him sees his face, a blush appears on Viktor's face as the boy smiles at him before putting on his mask. 

Yuri, who's head is still being previously held to Viktor's chest, moves to try and see their savior's face but is disappointed when all he's met with is that same pig mask. Noises can be heard coming towards them, the boy looks behind himself before turning back to the two, giving them a curt nod before quickly scaling up the building. By the time he's out of view over the top of the building the familiar family guards make their way towards them. 

As the two make it home, thoughts of being safely in the mansion at the back of their mind as neither can stop thinking about that masked boy that saved their lives. Their hero.


	2. 4 Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I did my research and I know some dates and truths are going to be off. The international school of performing arts does not exist in Moscow, however, the international school of Moscow does exist and I'm steaming my school from that one. As well as that school was founded in 2007 but mine will have been founded in the 1950s.  
> The year that I have them in now is 1957 for a few reasons as you'll learn later, in case I forget to mention it in the story  
> Also, I'm taking a couple liberties with my personal omega verse theory here that I explain in the Endnotes- mainly for plot so that it doesn't confuse you I'll keep the other pairings pretty simple

With the sun barely rising Viktor swiftly makes his way through the halls of the mansion, the heels of his shoes loudly echoing as they hit the polished marble floor, his long silver hair bobs in its messy bun as he constantly looks up from his pad. As he walks he greets the fellow servants as they take care of their tasks, although fully knowing they wouldn't acknowledge him, checking them off on his pad as he goes. It didn't matter, it was his job to see to that the other servants were taking care of their chores before he and his young master had to head off to school.

It's not surprising that students often went to school with their servants in case they needed them for anything but it was rare for them to "attend" alongside their masters, only a handful including Viktor were currently attending school with their masters. Some call him lucky and use it as an excuse for the other servants cold shoulder towards him as an act of outlet for their jealousy, but Viktor knows it has more to do with the "Lord" of the house resenting him for whatever reason.

He stops in front of a door and waits for a maid to finish polishing the vases beside it when she leaves he looks around before entering it. It's a small, dimly lit study with books lining every inch of the wall and a singular desk in the middle, he leaves the door cracked to let some light in as he walks to the desk. There are papers neatly stacked on the desk but Viktor ignores those instead placing the pad on the desk before pulling a knife sharpener from his pocket.

Opening a drawer he pulls out a letter opener and begins to sharpen it, a sudden noise causes him to pause in his task, he waits but ultimately decides to continue. When satisfied he places the letter opener back in the drawer, closing it, picking up his pad and leaving. With the door open and his hand on the knob, he turns to look behind himself to make sure he hadn't moved anything-

"What are you doing, Nikiforov?"

Startled, Viktor quickly turns to see none other than the 'Lord' of the house, Yakov. However, he quickly composed himself and smiled before replying "Looking for you, sir. I came to tell you the morning report before continuing with my other duties." he holds up the pad "For you, sir."

Yakov looked down at him unamused, snatching the pad out his hand "Get out of my sight boy."

Viktor pretended to tip his hat before trotting off down the hall, only looking back once he heard the door slam shut. He sighed before continuing down the hall, he rounded a corner and continued all the way down till he reached two large doors at the end of the hall. He slowly opened the door and the dark room gave him his answer that the occupant inside was still sleeping before he could even ask it.

He walked in and closed the door behind him, remembering to lock it before taking off his blue school blazer and placing it on the couch he knew was there. He walked towards the windows and opened the large curtains. Instantly light began to pour in illuminating the room, revealing a still sleeping blond with the covers halfway on him and papers from a pamphlet containing faces dotted the cover all around him.

Viktor sighed fondly at his young master before deciding to wake him up by crawling under the covers with him, shoes be damned his Yuri was just too adorable to pass up. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling his back flush against his chest and began planting soft kisses to the shell of Yuri's ear.

"Vitya?" Yuri mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Goodmorning, you've fallen asleep while reading the pamphlet again. That's not good. Yakov will be mad." he whispered into Yuri's ear.

"That's because this damn pamphlet is so damn boring." the boy grumbled as he picked up the pamphlet and tossed it off his bed.

Viktor only laughed before nuzzling the blond' hair "Impossible. With so many cute Omegas, how can that be so?" when Yuri growled he chuckled again, placing an apologetic on his crown "Kidding."

Yuri huffed voice getting quieter "Why does Yakov keep shoving these things in my face. It's so annoying." he reached for the gloved hand around his waist, gently fumbling with the glove in an attempt to take it off

"Hm, I wonder why" Viktor mumbled as he worked his way lower down to Yuri's neck, placing small kisses all the way down to the base.

He sighed at his ministrations, finally managing to take the glove off "I never wanted to be the heir to the syndicate. Why can't I just be your Beta instead?"

Unable to contain himself, Viktor took his now freed hand and slowly worked his way up Yuri's shirt. Feeling for himself the smooth, lean, torso of the younger male. He buried his nose in Yuri's scent glands, taking long drawn out breaths of his scent as though it was the only thing he needed. Knowing that alone would cause the boy to tremble, arousal seeping in the air from the both of them.

He ghosted his teeth over the glands "And I'd want nothing more than to be your Alpha" stating before giving a tender bite, soft enough to send a jolt of pleasure through the blond

"V-Viktor.. You're lying.... and you know it." he sass with a shuddering breath

Viktor smirked against his skin "Pot. Meet Kettle"

Yuri sighed and maneuvered himself so that his face was buried in Viktor's chest "I know. But, it's not like we can do anything about it. It's been four years and nothing! It's like he completely disappeared off the face of the earth! Stupid, Piggy."

"Hey, is that any way to talk about our savior?" he pinched Yuri's sides causing the boy to jolt.

"No, but what's he gonna do? Fall from the sky and smack my wrist?"

He turned his head to look out the window "Here's to hoping."

Yuri sat up to look out it too.

 

* * *

 

Yuri tried to eat his food again but it was a vain attempt, weeks of your adoptive father trying to set you up with potential suitors that you have no interest in, tends to ruin one's appetite. He looked around the table at his "friends" well he doesn't really consider them friends more as the people he can tolerate talking to due to mutual passion. Really, the only one who he considers a friend, besides Viktor, is Otabek- who apparently is still deciding on what to eat, forever the picky eater.

So now he's left with these twats or whatever, solemnly wondering why he wasn't born a cat instead. There's Phichit Chulanont, junior, he's as photogenic as he obsessed about taking said photos maybe since his family is filled with models; he's an irritating one but his main saving grace is that he adores attention rather than putting it on someone else, something Yuri appreciates. The twins Sara and Michele Crispino, also juniors, they come from the same family background as Yuri and like Yuri they attend school with their servant Emil Nekola; whose a sophomore like Yuri himself.

And those are just the ones he's sitting with now. There are Guang-Hong Ji and Minami Kenjirou, both freshmen whose parents are celebrities, and are annoying when talking about their parents or ballet. Leo de la Iglesia, junior and Guang-Hong's beloved Alpha, though not as obnoxious as most Americans but that may be because his family runs a drug cartel in both Mexico and Cuba. Lee Seung Gil is a mystery all together, nobody knows much about the junior besides his love for ballet and his boyfriend Phichit.

Then there's the seniors; Viktor Nikiforov, Georgi Popovich, a fellow outlaw whose constant love struggle is as amusing as it is annoying. Christophe Giacometti, son of a famous composer, Viktor calls him his right-hand man so Yuri accepts him as long as he's not being perverted. Yuuko and Takeshi Nishigori... can high schoolers even get married?

He only knows that because these are some of the people he shares a ballet class with since the International school of performing arts thinks it's fun to let _whoever-the-fuck_ join _whatever-the-fuck_ class they want at _whatever-the-fuck_ time they want _whenever-the-fuck_ and _HOWever-the-fuck_ long they want! The seniors have been taking this class ever since freshmen year because- why not?!

Truthfuly, if it wasn't for the ballet class he wouldn't even associate with these people, well maybe except for the Crispinos, Popovich or Iglesia due to family business purposes he may be conversing with them in the future. Thank goodness those other Farts aren't here so he can at least have a peaceful lunch. Though honestly, it was weird that they were so quiet, well maybe not really considering they were missing the annoying loudmouths like JJ, or Minami or-

"Hey, did you guys hear?! We're supposed to be getting a new student today!" Mila shouted once she made it to the table, slamming her hands on the table, completely destroying the peace.

 _Speak of the damn devil_.

"Student? Don't you mean classmate?" Emil asked his red-headed classmate

"Isn't going to be in our ballet class? Minako said so." Otabek asked before taking a bite of his pasta, fully aware of Yuri eyeing his pudding

Phichit shook his head in thought, leaning against Sara "No, she's right to say, student since he's going to be in the junior class with me, Seung-Gil, Leo, Sara, and Mikey."

Yuri unable to wait anymore, tapped his friend on the shoulder "Hey, Beka want your pudding?"

"No. Go ahead."

"Yeah- wait! Why are you sitting so close to my Sara?!" Mikey screeched

"Mikey hush!"

"Who else gonna protect you from the scum but me!"

Phichit gasped "So rude! Protect me Sara!"

"Mikey!"

"Chunolaunt!" Mikey growled then turned to glare at Emil who began to laugh at them "Shut up!"

"Shut up, all of you! All of you are annoying!" Yuri roared

Mila peaked up "Speaking of annoying, Hey Yuri. How's the mate search going?"

"About as well as your love life."

"So, shit." Otabek added

"Yep" they highfived

Phichit laughed "Savage!"

"Oh, fuck you!"

"Not unless you're on the list you're not." Yuri countered with a smirk

Mila's face began to turn as red as her hair "Oh fuck- come really?!"

Sara sighed and got up to walk towards Mila, hugging her from behind and petting her hair "Now, now Mila. He's going through a tough time, be nice."

She pouted "Fine. Unfuck you I guess."

Emil laughed even louder "How _DO_ you unfuck somebody?"

Mikey glared at him before turning his attention to Yuri "Hell if I know. But I'm curious, how _ARE_ things going? You don't have to answer if you don't want to, just curious."

Yuri began to play with his pudding before exhaling "It's like I said. It's shit. I don't know why Yakov is pushing me to hook up with an Omega so early in my life for in the first place. I'm most likely a Beta-O anyway."

It's not that hard to figure out, he was smaller and more feminine than other Beta boys his age. One could argue that maybe he hadn't hit his growth spurt yet, but that's just excuses from those in denial, he wasn't- he knew. Besides he was adopted, so either one of his biological parents could have been an omega.

Even if there's a small percentage that he's not you won't catch him holding his breath. He already made his decision, he turned around to look at Viktor but his view is immediately blocked by a giant, aggravating, most unpleasant mass of a moron to ever exist. 

"Shit!" Yuri screams

"Hey guys?! What's up with all the commotion?! You're having fun without JJ?! I'm feeling all left out!!" JJ yelled at the top of his lungs, striking his gross pose

"Get away from me you Canadian Fuck!!" Yuri hissed "You're more obnoxious than the damn Americans!!" he hissed even louder when JJ ruffled his hair

Phichit gasped and placed a hand over his chest in mock hurt "Hey! In the place of Leo, I resent that!"

Emil laughed "But you're not even American!"

"I said 'in place of'!"

JJ looked around the table and lit up when he saw Sara's plate "Oh fries!"

"JJ!" Sara yelled, smacking the offender's hand away

Mila and Mikey jumped up simultaneously "Back off!"

After that chaos ensued as the group's petty quarrels escalated to borderline violent. Where Emil could be seen struggling to hold back both Mikey and Mila from assaulting JJ while Sara scolds him on why he shouldn't take people's food as he eats her fries in her face. Phichit is currently on the floor laughing as Otabek also, though not struggling, Yuri back from joining in on the JJ smackdown by holding him up under his armpits while the blond uses his endless colorful language to curse out the Canadian.

From across the cafeteria, Christophe sighs fondly at the younger group "Such a rowdy bunch they are."

Viktor nods his head in agreement to his fellow senior "To be young" he said wistfully.

The blond makes an offended sound at his friend "The hell is you talking about? We have yet to hit our springtime of youth, my friend!"

Viktor laughed "You say that now but the next thing you know we'll be all wrinkly with weak eyes, failed hearing, and a wheelchair under our asses"

"You have a very old soul, my friend. Very old, and very depressing."

He shrugged "Sad but true" laughing once more when he saw Yuri successfully fling a pie at JJ's face "Oh and please do send my regards to the lovely, lady Lilia that it is my unfortunate displeasure to miss her class this evening."

Chris turned from the group and his laughter to look back at his friend "That appointment with the doctor again?"

"Aye, unfortunately." Viktor stood from his seat and picked up his plate "I already told young master dearest so there's no need to worry about him."

Chris chuckled "Yes, I could smell him all over you in class this morning."

Viktor flushed, then coughed before laughing himself "Cheeky." he began to walk away but then suddenly stopped, a crestfallen look on his face "Oh darn, it's black tights Tuesdays! I'll miss seeing their legs! This truly is a tragedy."

"Careful, or you'll make Yuri jealous." he grinned

Viktor gave a smirk of his own "Who else was a talking about?"

"You know! For a servant, you do act like you run everything!" he yelled at his friend as he walked away. Then suddenly jumps when a pudding cup flies past his eyes. He quickly looks at the table where the offenders are located. Apparently, an impromptu food fight happened with Yuri and JJ yelling at each other while trying to attack each other with food unsuccessfully thanks to the others keeping them apart.

With no help from Phichit who resumed his position on the floor of laughing his ass off. Chris sighed and stood up, dreading having to be the mature one and goes help his friends.

 

* * *

 

"Hey. Fairy, why not come over here and keep us some company?" an upperclassman called out

Yuri groaned, why did these dick weasels always bother him while he was on his way to his LAST class of the day. EVERYTIME. "Who gave you permission to talk to me?"

He stepped closer, his friends laughing as they followed behind him "Aw, why not?"

"Because, Fuck you, that's, why," Yuri growled at them before turning to leave, then suddenly said upperclassman grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer. "Get off me Twat-monkey" he warned and they chuckle

"Don't be like that, we just wanna talk?" he asked lowly

Yuri sucked in a harsh breath before quickly bringing up his free hand to punch the offender in the face, he lets go to grip his dripping nose. He glares at Yuri as said Beta fixes his blazer, glaring right back at him. The two lacky get ready to grab at Yuri until the heavy scent of a strong, angered Alpha sweeps through the air. Yuri turns around to see Otabek scowling at the other Betas.

"Get lost." he growled and didn't let up on his scent until they were gone.

Yuri sighs "Thanks, Beka."

Otabek nods then continue walking towards their class "Just ignore them."

Yuri follows "I try, but sometimes there's just this inner need to fix stupid." he says as they turn into the men's changing room.

Some are already in there as they each greet each other before they continue changing, Yuri and Otabek joining them.

"Ever heard of self control?"

"They're only bothering me because I'm pretty." Yuri sighs before slamming his clothes in his locker.

He turns to him when he's finished "They're bothering you because they're jealous and without Viktor around to-" he's cut off when he hears a shrill coming from a corner in the room.

"Guys! Hey, guys!" Minami shrills from his corner of the room

"What is it now Kenjiro?" Chris asks, amused with his underclassmen's enhusiam

He rushes towards everyone in the middle of the room "Look! Look!" holding the paper up "There was another body found today!"

Chris does the honors of reading the paper to confirm it "I see. It appears the rumors are true, someone is wiping out people apart of crime syndicates. I wonder whose group though."

"Think it's a turf war thing?" Otabek asks offhandedly.

Yrui being the closest to Giorgi is able to see his complete discomfort with this conversation, so much so that he decides to leave without saying a word or sparing the others a glance. They chalk it up as his weak stomach to the subject and follow him out of the changing room.

Leo looks to Otabek and picks up the conversation "I don't think that's likely. If it was, it would be more flashy" Leo makes a show of having a large machine gun and shooting them all while making gun noises "Like in the movies"

"This ain't no movie stupid" Yuri counters him, disgusted with his childishness and continues towards the studio

Minami made an excited squeal "But it could be!! Sightings show that the killer wears a pig mask! Like a real life vigilante!!" he says while holding up the paper and pointing to exactly where it says that

"A pig mask?" This catches Yuri's attention as he quickly snatches the paper from Minami's hands to quickly read it, much to the younger's annoyance.

"If they were a vigilante, then wouldn't killing them defeat the purpose?" JJ asks

"Not necessarily." Chris counters

"Hey, guys come here quick! You gotta see this." Mila calls over to them from her position in the studio doorway.

The boys look at her oddly before quickly heading towards her. She's not alone, Sara, Giorgi, and Guang-Hong are already there with her looking at whatever it is that caught their attention. They all crowd the doorway, each giving their own silent gasp at what they see instead of Yuri who being the third shortest in their group was left behind them. Sucking his teeth he struggles to get through, he almost falls when he finally makes it to the front but catches himself before hitting the floor. He looks up to see what the others are looking at and joins them in their awestruck gazes when his eyes land on the figure soaring in the air.

There's a single boy dancing in the middle of the studio, there is no music playing but he could still hear it regardless as the boy moves his body gracefully across the floor. His adagio is beautiful, his long slim limbs being made for dance follow him smoothly with each movement. He's telling a story with such emotion that it entrances his entire audience, mesmerized by his beauty and strength. As they watch him dance, Yuri wonders why he can't help but be reminded of that stormy night four years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betas (to me being the middle ground between an Alpha and Omega) I give some leeway 
> 
> These applying to beta males, I want in my world for beta males to be able to become pregnant but this can only come forth if one of their parents is an omega, in which sometimes they'd take on the slang term Beta-O. However, unlike Omegas, they don't need to go into a heat where Omegas are only fertile at those times, hence why most of the population is Betas. Alphas and Omegas are rare with Omega males being the rarest.
> 
> Male Alphas can impregnate Omegas, Female Betas, and Beta-O males but only during their rut season  
> Female Alphas are sterile  
> Male Betas can impregnate Omegas, Female Beta, and Beta-O males. Beta-O males can only be impregnated  
> Female Betas can be impregnated by Alphas or Beta males  
> Male Omegas can be impregnated by Alphas or Beta males but only during their heats and they can not impregnate any of the other secondary genders  
> Female Omegas can be impregnated by Alphas or Beta males


	3. The New Classmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves the new kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup guys!  
> Thanks so much for all the comments and feedback! Like I say in my replies- YOU COMMENTS GIVE ME LIFE!!  
> Honestly, they do, if I see such a big turn out like that then it inspires me to keep writing!  
> This chapter is shorter than I thought it was going to be, actually, this chapter and the next one were supposed to be one chapter but stuff might be coming up so I'll give you guys some loving so you don't feel neglected  
> Also, I shall be referring to our little ice tiger by either Yura or Yurio from now on, depending on who he's talking to or who is talking about him- save us all the frustration  
> Well I won't bore you like last so go on and read

You ever see something so beautiful that it just brings you to tears? Well, Yuri just had, but since he's stronger than these wimps he's able to hold it in, though he's no less moved by the performance. The danseur comes to a halt, still unaware of his tearful audience as he strikes his final pose; a hand on his chest with the other outstretched. A loud squeal causes him to jump and quickly turns towards the door.

Minami has pushed through the crowd and is now flailing towards the boy at a breakneck pace "Wow!! That was amazing!! You must be the new guy!! I'm Minami Kenjirou! What's your name?!" His eyes wide and bright

The boy looks down at him and begins to violently shake "Um..." he turns to look down at a little doll resting on a towel and scrambles to pick it up. When he looks back up he notices the rest of the group has come in "Yuuri"

Yuri draws his eyes from the doll, that appeared to be a piglet dressed in a brown poodle onesie to the eyes of its owner "What?"

Startled, Yuri looks down at the blond "Huh?" his nervous scent seeping into the air.

_He's an omega_ they all thought, though his scent was affecting the two alphas in the room more than anyone else. With JJ shaking his head and Otabek closing his eyes while wiping at his nose.

Before anyone can comment on it Yuri folds his arms and speaks up "You said, Yuri. So what is it?" completely denying the affects

Mila smiled brightly and let out a squeal of her own "Oh my god, that's so cute- you guys are both named Yuri! By the way, I'm Mila Babicheva." she took Yuuri's free hand and shook it

"Oh wow that's too cute. Two Yuris! I'm Sara Crispino" she stated before pointing to her brother "And that's my brother Michele, but you can call him Mickey"

Yuri growled "No! There can't be two _Yuris_!"

Chris stepped forward, rubbing his chin "Well, it can be confusing since there'll be two of you now, as well as this conversation since he barely knows us. Let's at least show our manners by introducing ourselves first, shall we? I'm Christophe Giacometti" he winks

"Emil Nekola, at your service" he bowed

"Phichit Chulanont and this is Seung-Gil Lee. He doesn't talk much" Seung-Gil waved after Phichit's introduction

"Otabek Altin"

"Leo de la Iglesia"

"Guang-Hong Ji"

"Georgi Popovich"

"And I'm the amazing Jean-Jacques Leroy!" he strikes his pose "Affectionately known by all as King JJ!!"

Yuri moaned, glaring at JJ " _God_ , I hate you"

"And now you little charmer are Yuuri, yes?" he waited for the boy to respond before continuing "But since there are two of you, I think referring to the both of you by your surnames will make things less confusing for all of us Mr. ..."

"Just Yuuri, I don't have a surname..." he squeezed the doll closer to his chest "I'm sorry."

Chris smiled, patting the newcomer on the shoulder "No worries love."

"We'll just give old Yuri here a nickname" Phichit chimed in

Yuri nods in agreement with everyone else before catching on to what was said: "Say what now?"

"Yeah, something simple- Like Yurio!!" Minami cheered once he was done idolizing the new guy

"Yes!!" Mila, Sara, Phichit and Guan-Hong cheered in unison

"Kenjirou! You take that back!!" Yuri screeched but stopped when he heard a small giggle he looked to see Yuuri giving a small smile that was so precious he wanted to hug him

"I like it. it's cute." he said softly, squeezing the doll to his chest

Precious. Loud clapping by the doorway breaks Yuri from his thoughts. They all turn towards the door to see their teacher Lilia Baranovskaya in her signature tight bun and even tighter facial expression. She walks into the room with grace and command, gazing at all her students.

"Alright! Everyone settle down, it's time for the lesson to begin!" she notices Yuri's black tights standing out against the other's white "It must be Tuesday"

Mickey raises his hand "Ms. Baranovskaya. Where's Minako?"

"Since my appointment, today was canceled, Ms. Okukawa is taking the day off. Also I here we have a new student." she quickly locks eyes with Yuuri and the boy jumps "Come here, child." he nods, placing the doll back on the towel before meekly walking towards her. She looked him over before motioning for him to take a place at the bar.

She begins to bend and twist his body in all different angles and nods in approval at his lack of discomfort. Not even her top students could bend in such fashion "Hm, your body is marvelous." she looks into his eyes, what she saw there moved her "and such strength." _Too much for a mere child_.

She places a hand on his cheek "You are beautiful. What is your name?"

"Yuuri, Ma'am."

"I see."

"Ma'am! Since him and Yuri share the same name we decided to give Plisetsky here the nickname- Yurio." Mila smiled teasingly at her little blond friend's grumpy expression

Yuri growled. "The the hell-"

Lilia turned from her newest pupil to Yuri "Yuri Plisetsky! We do not use unattractive language!" giving him a stern look until he backed down and apologized "You as his peers are welcomed to give each other's nickname. But as your instructor it is unappropriated. Therefore to stain from confusion I shall refer to Plisetsky by the Russian pronunciation of his name. Yura. Now, take your positions."

Everyone lined up by the bars and took their first stance, Yuri making sure to stand by the omega. He watched him move as Lilia called out which position to take, he was truly elegant in every movement and yet so familiar that Yuri couldn't place it and it was eating at him. So much so to the point where Lilia had to correct him on his second position, leaving him very much embarrassed

When satisfied Lilia clapped her hands "Good. Now, everyone partner up for pas de deux" she watched as everyone took their normal partners, Phichit with Lee and Guang-hong with Leo. She looked to her newest student and thought who would fit him, with their being an odd number in the group today "JJ you will be Yuuri's-"

"I'll be his partner ma'am!" Yuri quickly rushed in, placing himself between Yuri and the formally approaching JJ. Ignoring the snickers he received around the class.

"As you wish, you shall also go first. Mila, Sara; You'll both be dancing with Jean-Jaques today," she stated, ignoring the whines of her students

Yuuri and Yura took center stage in the middle of the studio, the two standing together, Yuuri taking the stance to that of the dominant causing Yura to smirk. "I hope you know what you're doing," he said and was graced with nothing but a smile from his new partner.

"Begin!" Lilia commanded

The two began to dance harmoniously in sync, neither having to speak a word as they moved around each other. Though the dance is meant to highlight the female role, Yura, they dance as though both were the stars of the performance. Their audience bewitched by Yuuri's surprising strength and Yura's delicate beauty, even Lilia herself was impressed.

_Such talent. What glorious danseur they'd make in the future, if they're this good now, I can't begin to imagine how frighteningly gorgeous they will become_ she thought.

Yura found it strange, he felt like he could trust Yuuri already even though they've just met. He wasn't afraid of falling, he knew Yuuri would support him without fail. if you asked him how he knew he couldn't tell you- he could only say that he's only ever felt that way with Viktor. How does Yuuri feel about this? How will Viktor feel about that?- He's broken from his thoughts by the applause they received around the room. He hadn't even realized that they finished, had the dance always been so short...

_If those two were to ever do a performance together with Viktor it might just bring a tear to her eye_ she mused

 

* * *

 

After class Minami decided to stay behind and get extra tutorage from Lilia, shouting something about wanting to be just as good as his idol Yuuri. JJ, thank GOD, and Georgi left early with each having their own thing to do. Leaving the rest of them to finish off the day together. The boys waited outside, with the exception of Yuuri and Guang-Hong being omegas they use the girl's locker rooms, for them to be finished.

They all jumped when they heard loud squeeing coming from the girl's locker room.

"Oh. My. Gosh!! You look so cute in the girl's uniform!!" Sara gushed as they all walked out

Yurri blushes under her doting. He's wearing the same uniform that the girls are wearing; cream vests with navy blue trimmings, a navy blue bow tie and short plaid skirt that shows off his slender legs nicely. He's also wearing a cute red bow barrette that has a cute smiling pig in the middle that's wearing its own red barrette. He grips the bottom part of his skirt with his free hand, the other one holding the piglet doll, and mumbles something about the skirt being too short for his liking.

Phichit squealed and raced over to them "Not just that he looks cute in general!!"

"Exactly! Isn't he adorable Yurio?!"

Yuri grumbles that that's not his name before looking over the new kid, yeah he can admit that he was cute in that outfit, and with that cute barrette, and with that plushie, and dorky glasses, and warm brown eyes, and curly hair that probably feels as soft as it looks- Yuri cuts his thoughts off right there and blushes deeply. This isn't missed by anyone, especially Yuuri who blushes alongside him.

Mila is the first to react by laughing and roughly hugging Yuri from behind "Yurio! That's so cute!!"

"Shut up!" he screams embarrassed, struggling to get the red-head off

"But not as cute as Yuuri!" Phichit coos gazing happily at Yuuri.

Yuuri looks down and smiles softly, Yuri stops struggling to get a better look at that smile "I'm nothing really"

Guang-hong who had been pouting the entire time in Leo's hold finally spoke up and stomped over to the new guy "How dare to say such lies?!" he looks up at him giving his angriest pout "I was the cutest until you got over here!" he quickly hugs the fellow omega and rubs his body against his affectionately.

"I will not have my rival in cuteness downplay his adorableness!! Leo! I wanna wear a girl's uniform too!" he shouted with determination!

"Look out, Ji is on the attack." Sara laughed

"Why're you telling me? I don't control the system here." Leo chuckled as he walked over to his mate and pet his head.

"But I want to look cute for you! I may not be able to beat Yuuri, but at least I can be cutest to you!" Guang-Hong declared causing his mate to blush.

Everyone laughed and Phichit turned to Seung Gil "That's a great idea! Lee, I want a girl's uniform too! I'll look so cute in it right?!"

Seung Gil smiled down at his mate, kissing his forehead "You'll look beautiful in anything."

Phichit blushes "No! I wanna be cute! CUTE!"

"Yes." he says before hugging Phichit and burying his nose in his shoulder

"Lee!" Phichit whines

Everyone laughs at the display of affection and in trying to keep the attention off of himself and his forever blush, Yuri stays quiet and instead focuses on the Omega. Well on his doll instead because if he tries to focus on the guy himself he might just end up embarrassing himself again. However, he is curious about the doll and blurts out before stopping himself.

"What's with the doll? He must be important for you to carry him everywhere." Yuri asks but then realizes his mistake when everyone quiets down and looks at them.

Yuuri looks down at his doll and smiles fondly at it "His name is Mr. Kitten, I've had him for so long now it's hard to imagine him not in my life... I have terrible social anxiety, and Mr. Kitten here acts like a security blanket for me. It's thanks to him that I'm able to talk to all of you without turning into a crying mess." he states softly while lifting the little pig plushie to rub his face on it

"I'd be lost without him. So yes, he's very important to me." he smiles brightly at the end of his explanation, proud of himself for being able to say so much.

Everyone was quiet for a long while, just staring at the omega. Each one in their heads thought simultaneously _We must protect this angel_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some more notes by me!  
> Alpha + Omega = alpha and/or omega offspring  
> Alpha + Beta = alpha and/or beta offspring  
> Beta + omega = beta, beta-o and/or omega offspring  
> Alpha + Alpha = N/A, neither male nore female alphas can be impregnated  
> Omega + Omega = N/A, omegas can not impregnate any secondary genders 
> 
> Omegas are prized because they are the rarest group (especially the males) and can produce an extra gender- the Beta-O. Due to that, some countries put in place Omega protection acts to preserve them, the act of selling an Omega is considered illegal in those countries. Whereas in other countries, legally selling an omega is ok as long as the omega themselves give consent and is purchased by a high ranking Alpha of good wealth (Omegas are expensive), while in other places the Omegas consent is not needed or cared about, some Omegas consider it an honor to be purchased by an Alpha while others detest it. Sometimes it's the omegas themselves that put their contract up for purchase. These laws change or bend depending on the age of the Omega, gender, and country of origin- or if you even care about the law at all.


	4. Osif

Viktor heaves a deep suffering sigh as he closes the main doors of the Feltsman estate behind him. Leaning against the door as he slides down to the floor, burying his face in his knees once he's down there. It takes him a moment of breathing out shuddering breaths before he finds the strength to look at the paper he'd been clutching in his hands. Checking it as if the words were going to change, the bold read words that read NEGATIVE, send a strong wave of heartache through his very being.

How was he supposed to take this information? It's like everything he knew was a lie- how could this have happened? How could this be true? He wracked his head for any possible answers or clues that could bring truth to these words, however, he's not given much time to think about it when he hears footsteps heading his way. He straightens up when a servant rounds the corner and heads to him.

"Master said that when you come in, to head to his study" and with that, he left

Viktor just nods to himself as he stands and heads in the direction of Yakov's office. He slows is walking when he hears voices coming from the open door.

"I'm not sure how well this is going to work, Yakov."

Viktor doesn't recognize the voice, and if there's one thing he knows about Yakov is that he doesn't let anybody just into his study. Instead of knocking on the door, he stands out of view and listens in on the conversation.

"It will, they're already starting to fret. We just need to keep up the pressure." Yakov tells him calmly

"Are you sure?" he asked, concern laced in his voice and his pacing

"Positive." he confirms him, there the sound of paper being ripped "Call him, tell him we have another job for him and need to talk."

There was a pause before he spoke again "If you're confident then I'll head out" with that he turned to leave.

Viktor scrambled out the way of the door when it was opened, he smiled nervously at the man before leaning over to peer at Yakov "Sir, you asked for me?"

"Right. Get to it, Egor. Get over here, Nikiforov." Egor leaves and he beckons Viktor in as he continues opening letters with his letter opener, which might have been the ripping paper sound.

Viktor steps in, halt in front of Yakov's desk waiting for him to continue.

"We're heading over to the Popovich mansion. I need to discuss some things with our friends. You're only coming along because Nikolai can't-" the letter opener slices over Yakov's palm and the man hisses "Shit!"

"Sir, you're bleeding." swiftly Viktor walks over to the side of the desk "Here-" he says placing his handkerchief over Yakov's hand, watching as the white is quickly turned blood red

"Don't touch me!" he growls smacking Viktor's hands away and tossing the soiled handkerchief at him "Here. Dispose of that. Go fetch Yuri, we're leaving soon."

He bows before leaving, spotting a servant down the hall he hails them to aid Yakov before heading in the direction of Yuri's room. When he was out of sight he folds the bloodied handkerchief, pulling a small plastic bag from his pocket he places the handkerchief inside before sealing it and returning it to his pocket.

 

* * *

 

Viktor opened Yuri's door to catch his young master dancing throughout the bedroom. Viktor recognized it as a dance he choreographed back in his sophomore year at the academy. Yuri does a delightful pirouette that Viktor can't help but sigh lovingly into. Honestly, he makes the dances for himself but they always looked better when Yuri danced them, maybe that just his bias infatuation. He wonders how they would look if their savior were to dance them. He smiles fondly at him, not wanting to break him of his sudden elation but there are other matters to attend to, unfortunately.

He coughs into his fist to catch the younger's attention. Yuri jumps to a start, blushing at having been caught dancing. He awkwardly turns to the door but quickly falls into a fond smile when he sees who it is.

"It seems you're in a good mood" he grins

"Vitya," he says happily while walking towards him

"It pains me to interrupt you" when Yuri makes it to him he stands on his tiptoes and Viktor leans down to give him a chaste little kiss. "Why were you dancing?"

Yuri smiled excitedly as he walked back in the room, beckoning Viktor to follow him. "There's a new student today!"

"A new student?" he repeats while closing the door "That's right there was mention of a new student joining the class. Too bad I missed the introduction. How are they? Any good?"

Yuri nods "Yep. Really good, 'like why isn't he teaching his own classes' good! Not to mention that he's the cutest omega I've ever seen and I've seen Ji in a sun dress with ice cream all over his face."

"Wow" Viktor chuckles, he remembers that day. He's never seen Leo look so agitated before.

"It deserves more than a 'wow', it's just- you had to have been there Vitya" he flops backward on his bed "It's like- like he was making music with his body."

That oddly sounds familiar to Viktor as he lays on top of Yuri, nuzzling his face into Yuri's neck. Purring, he brings his hand to card through Viktor's long hair. Viktor knows they should be getting ready but he'll take this moment for what it's worth, a little while longer.

Yuri continues "I've never been so entranced by someone's dancing before" he giggles when Viktor pinches his side "You know, besides you"

"Well, I'm honored" He chuckles "You must be so enamored with him to speak so highly. Haven't seen you this animated about someone since our savior."

"Hm." Yuri looks up and takes a moment to ponder that information.

He begins to speak but when a sudden knock on the door happens his breath is caught in his throat. When the door begins to open they both scramble to separate themselves. By the time the door is open Viktor is standing by the bed, blushing with little Yuri buried under his covers. Standing at the door is an old man dressed in all white pajamas, he spots the two of them and sighs with an amused grin.

"No need to be so uptight, Vitya. It's only me."

"Grandfather?" Viktor turns to the door surprised

"Is that Nikolai?!" Yuri asks eagerly, popping his head from under the covers

"Yeah boy, it's me. Come here!" the old beta laughs as he opens his arms as welcome for Yuri.

Who of course doesn't think twice about running to the old servant. Not surprising since he was one of the only few in the household, besides Viktor, to show Yuri true affection. It's not that the other servants gave Yuri the same cold shoulder they dished out to Viktor, obviously, they cared for their young master, but there was always special a connection between these two that border on the lines of familial. They way they looked now, with Yuri happily in Nikolai's arms, no one could dispute that.

Viktor smiled fondly as he made his way to them but it soon turned sad as his thoughts wandered to a place he rather not is thinking about at the moment. Right now he had an old man who was put on bed rest up and about as if nothing was wrong with him.

"What are you doing Grandfather, your condition, you should be resting," Viktor states as he worriedly checks over the man

Nikolai gently swats him away "Bah. Calm down, Vitya. Those doctors don't know what they're talking about. It'll take more than some illness to kick this old man's ass."

"Grandfather." Viktor sighs

"You're not an old man, just classic." Yuri states proudly

Nikolai smiles and ruffles Yuri's hair "See? Only 15 and knows more than those doctors!"

"Yura, don't encourage him!" Viktor grumbles and they both laugh at him

"Vitya be calm. Keep it up and that stress will kill you way before old age does me in." he pats his head "Well at least I can say I died prettier. I still have a full head of hair."

"Grandfather!"

"Alright, alright. I came by because I had something to give to you, but unfortunately, I left it in my room. My mind must be slipping me. But I wasn't going to head back, I was already halfway here, so I'll just remind you that Master Feltsman is waiting for you two outside."

"He's waiting for us? Why?" Yuri asked and Viktor groaned

"The two of you are going with him to Popovich's"

"Vitya!"

"Sorry! I got distracted. You were just so cute I couldn't help myself!"

"Vitya!!" Yuri whines

 

* * *

 

"This is no place for you" Yakov stated

Viktor looked at the hand that was rejecting him access into the room with the two family heads and Yuri. He looked up to the owner of that hand to see him give a disgusted look as if the very proximity of his presence was blasphemous. He growled at Viktor when it appeared the younger alpha wasn't stepping down. From over Yakov's shoulder, Viktor could see Yuri inside the room looking at them worriedly before Yakov stood fully to block his view.

"Remember your place. Stay out here and stay out of trouble," he said once more before stepping inside and closing the door in Viktor's face.

Yakov growled at the door before turning to take his seat at the table. He sat at one end of the table with Yuri on his left and at the other end sat Boris Popovich, current head of the Popovich family. He was younger than Yakov but looked no less older and no less wise. Yuri has only met him three other times, with each time only being a brief moment but he always remembered that he smiled like his son Giorgi.

Boris chuckles "Shame you keep a young alpha of such promise in such a low position. I can't speak for you and your old nose- but the scent I'm pretty sure he was unconsciously sending off was very powerful. If he was of better breeding I'm pretty sure he'd have omegas throwing themselves at his feet." he noticed the young beta jump slightly at that remark and he grinned "Well, maybe not just omegas-"

"Enough, Boris. You called me over here and I'm pretty sure it has nothing to do with who I keep under my thumb, so speak up." he gruffs

Boris laughs "Well, let's get to it. Old friend."

Viktor growls then huffs at the door before storming off, servant or not Viktor too was an alpha and having to submit to another always angered him. Especially when it kept him from his Yura, this is why you never see alphas as servants- it never ended well. However, he kept calm, making a scene now will do nothing but piss off the other alpha and he didn't feel like receiving a lecture from his Grandfather.

So he just glowers as he walks through the halls of the Popovich estate, trying his hardest to calm down before he murders something. Speaking of which, rounding the corner he sees two servants dragging a body by the ankles into a dark room. Viktor silently wonders what he did but quickly dismissed it as none of his concern and keeps walking. After spending all his life in servitude to a mobster family may have left him desensitized to most things in life, having his fair share of stories when disposing of a dead body.

He continued his walk, quickly finding his way to the ballroom, it being his favorite spot in the estate. The Popovich were a very social family holding all types of events at their mansion. It's not hard finding your way through the mansion if you were invited to enough parties. He remembers sharing many dances here with his young master when they were younger, Yakov may have disliked it but it always amused their hosts so they were always allowed to dance as they pleased.

The ballroom looked like every fantasy romance movie rolled into one. It was bright, warm and beautifully designed with swirls of stained glass on the walls with a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. No wonder Giorgi was such a romantic, how could you not living in a borderline castle setting like this- hell even the back gardens were decorated with roses. He took this "free time" opportunity of being alone to dance, he was in a ballroom after all and it would seem like such a waste not to.

Now what to do, though, he wasn't dressed for ballet and didn't feel up to do anything complicated so he just did what he felt was right and just moved around the room. He made up a small tune in his head and gracefully moved to that. To him dancing was as natural as breathing and always a good way to calm down, he could feel himself starting to relax the more he got into it. He could even hear the song raft around him and the entire ballroom. He stopped abruptly when he noticed what he was humming and what he was hearing wasn't the same song. He listened to it and its tune sounded oddly nostalgic and he felt an extreme need to find the source of that song.

It was coming from upstairs, so he followed the sound up the grand staircase and out the ballroom. It was a bit tricky working the silent hallways that would echo but he finally located it. Drifting through a small wooden blue door at the end of a hall, that contrasted the other larger brown doors. He peeked inside, the room was dark with its only light from the moon that was illuminating its only occupant. A woman sitting in a rocking chair with pitch-black hair and pale blue eyes hold a white teddy bear. She was rocking in the chair, while gazing fondly at the teddy bear, singing the song to it as if it were a child.

She was beautiful and he didn't want to disturb her but he really needed to know what that song was called. He vaguely remembers hearing it before but can't place where. Maybe she would know. He gently knocks on the door before stepping in and she turns to looks at him.

"Good evening and pardon my intrusion but could you-"

"Osif?" she cuts him off

"Osif?" Viktor asks confused.

She shakily gets up from her chair, stargazed and takes slow steps towards Viktor, tears streaming down her face "Oh, my it is you. Osif, you've come back to me."

She looks to be falling and Viktor quickly makes his way over to catch her, once safe he sighs "Ma'am, you must have me mistaken for someone else. I'm Viktor, not Osif."

She shook her head smiling brightly "Impossible. You look just like him. Osif, my dear beloved, Osif."

"What are you doing?"

Viktor turned around to see a young man with brown hair in the doorway "Luca?"

"You're not allowed in here. Please return to where the others are." he stood aside gesturing for Viktor to leave.

Not wanting to cause any problems and "stay out of trouble" Viktor left the room without any argument once the lady was capable of standing on her own. Luca had walked in once Viktor had stepped out, taking his place beside her. Viktor watched curiously from the doorframe at their interaction.

"Please, lie down ma'am" he grabs her hand and guides her to her bed by the small of her back

"Are we going for a stroll?" she asked looking up at Luca with cloudy eyes

He nodded "Yes, ma'am." he placed her on her bed and pulled the covers over her "Goodnight ma'am."

"Goodnight," she said sleepily before curling in on herself and falling asleep

Once her was sure she was asleep, Luca walked back to the door, closing it behind him he walked up to Viktor who was still there watching curiously "Please forget everything you saw here tonight. For everyone's sake."

He left no question for argument as he began escorting Viktor back to the others. Viktor knew if he wanted answers it wouldn't take long for him to have the beta submitting to him but decided against it and respect the wishes of the house. They make it back to the meeting room to see its occupant standing outside discussing amongst themselves. Yuri notices them first and runs towards Viktor with a scowl on his face.

"Viktor, where'd you go?! I'm tired and you had us waiting for you!" he grabs his wrist and starts pulling him towards the exit "Come on, let's go!"

Viktor laughs as he's dragged away "Yes, yes young master I'm coming."

Yakov sighs "Such a brat." before following them out.

Once certain they were gone, Luca walks up to Boris "Sir, he was with Ms. Zora"

Boris rubs his chin "I see. As long as he remains quiet then everything is fine."

 

* * *

 

Yuuri yawned as he walked past the giant gates, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he regrets his late night binge reading- it was not good for his health. As he walked, trying to fix his hair after lazily putting it in a side ponytail with his signature pig hair tie when some girls walked by him calling him out for a greeting. He waved back at them and they giggled, weird. Strangely that wasn't the only time, all day he was getting random greetings and lingering glances. He was starting to become uncomfortable with all this attention, he couldn't fathom why.

Finally, it was lunch time. Not particularly hungry he just looked around for a place to sit and continue reading his book, but with some of the looks he was getting around the cafeteria, he wasn't sure he still wanted to be there. Then he saw a familiar head of blonde hair, who looked to be arguing with... Was JJ his name, right? He also sees Phichit, Lee, the twins and Chris there with them enjoying the show. With nowhere else to go he quickly scurried to the table, making his presence known to them with a wave.

"Hello." he said shyly.

The argument instantly stopped and everybody turned to him. Phichit and Yuri instantly lit up, with the former rounding the table to give the omega a hug.

"Yuuri! You're so popular!" Phichit squealed excitedly before rounding the table to hug him

Yuuri hugs Phichit back before returning his attention to the two arguing teens "What's going on?"

Phichit giggles and points to the mound of bouquets on the other side of the table. "All of those are addressed to you."

"To me?"

"Yep. Looks like you've got some competition, Yurio." Phichit teases

"Shut up, Phichit" Yuri growls

"Ha! But he doesn't deny it!!" JJ cheers!

"Blow it out your ass you, Fucker!"

"So feisty."

Sara watches Yuri with a fond smile on her face "You know, now that I'm thinking it. He reminds me of Papa." she mentions to her brother.

Mickey scoffs "What part? The unyielding rage or silver tongue?"

Sara giggles at that before turning her attention back to the others "Say what you want Yurio, but we all know you're mad about others taking a liking to Yuuri.!"

A deep blush bloomed all over Yuri's face and Chris chuckles at his adorable underclassman.

"Well, you can't really blame him now. Have you not seen our darling little omega?" he gestures towards Yuuri "He's sweet, adorable and a very cute, very unmated male omega. I'm surprised not every eligible beta or alpha male are throwing themselves at your feet."

At this, it was Yuuri's turn for his face to turn as red as his red piggy hair tie. He covered his face with his hands to try and hide it, while Phichit only squealed and hugged him even closer.

"He's so right! You are so totally cute Yuuri! You should join our pack!!" he stated excitedly

Lee blushes "Phichit"

"I'm kidding Lee, you're all I need! But he's just so precious I just want him to join out of sheer protection." he rubs his cheeks with Yuuri's who giggles at the contact. Lee just huffs

"What?! He's not joining your pack!!" Yuri glared at the beta

Phichit grinned "Oh yeah? Who are you to decide his fate huh?!"

"Yeah, little Yurio. Possessive already I see" JJ teases as well

As they go off on another tangent Chris sighs "Yes he is a treasure. But I haven't seen that many flowers were given to someone else before. I'm so jealous."

Sara turns to him "This coming from the guy who wore nothing but flower crowns his entire junior year."

He scoffs "Don't knock it till you try it, sister."

"What're we knocking now?"

Chris turns around at the voice behind him to see a young man with brown hair looking at him with adoring eyes. Chris gasps and quickly stands up to envelope the newcomer in his arms. Smiling gleefully, he starts scenting him right away which the other happily accepts. The only two witnesses to this exchange, the twins, being the only two currently in the group not absorbed in the bickering.

"Luca! My love! Where have you been?! Skipping school and worrying me- who knew the love of my life was such a delinquent!" Chris pouts

"Sup." Mickey greets

"Welcome back." Sara follows

"Hey guys" He pinches Chris' sides "And, hush. Who's the new kid?" he says gesturing to Yuuri

"If you weren't such a delinquent you would not have missed out on the adorable introduction we received of this little bundle of charm yesterday."

Luca sighs and Sara giggles "That still doesn't answer my question."

"Darling that's Yuuri. And not only is he one of only two male omegas in the school, he's also a; fabulous dancer who has surprisingly wonderful upper body strength, precious as all hell and, he has also managed to charm our little blond Russian ice tiger over there." Chris states while the twins nod in approval

"And this happened only in a day?!"

"In an evening, Mon Cher!" Chris corrects

He nods "Wow! But, wait- Yuri? What about Viktor?! I know I wasn't gone that long."

Chirs was about to explain when he spotted his silver haired friend walking up to their table now "Guess we'll find out" he grins

Viktor was reading something while walking to their table, picking up on the familiar alpha's scent immediately, Yuri completely disregarded their argument to barrel into Viktor with a hug. Surprised but not unhappy, Viktor hugged him back, whispering something in the younger's ear causing Yuri to blush and hide his face in his shoulder.

Viktor laughed and looked up to greet the rest of his friends but his voice caught in his throat when his eyes landed on Yuuri who also shared a similarly shocked expression on his face. He would remember that face anywhere, it haunted his dreams- with those soft brown eyes he saw in the light of thunder. No, he wouldn't mistake those anywhere.

It was him... their savior. He was right there, right in front of him. After four years he was right there.

And he was beautiful.

Before he could even speak, Yuuri quickly dashes off and out the cafeteria. Stunned, Viktor watches him go for a moment before catching his wits about him, gently removing Yuri from him and chasing after him.

Everyone watched in shock at that exchange, including Chris who was the first to recover "Oh, my. I don't mean to be tactless but Mickey, you owe me a lap dance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I should at least tell you everyone's second gender so that you won't be confused later on of course  
> Alpha = Viktor, Otabek, Jean-Jaques, Leo, Yakov  
> Beta = Mila, Sara, Mickey, Seung-Gil, Chris, Minami, Emil, Giorgi, Mr. Popovich, Luca, Yuuko, Takashi  
> Beta-O = Phichit, Yuri  
> Omega = Guang-Hong, Yuuri


	5. Hello Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we forget that they're a mafia family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have a break to work on this guys! Yay!   
> I'll post this tonight, it's short but sweet so enjoy and I'll finish it off in the next chapter tomorrow because my bed is calling my name!!

Viktor wants to find the guy who invented the ninja vanish and punch him in the face because THAT SHIT WAS EFFECTIVE!!

No matter what he tried to do he could never get a hold on Yuuri. For the entire week, Viktor would go out of his way to try to catch Yuuri to talk to him but the junior would always slip past him. Viktor would see him at the end of a hallway, call him out- Yuuri would see him, jump, turn the corner and vanish. He catches a glimpse of him outside, and by the time he'd get the window up to call out to him the boy would be gone. He even went to stand outside the boy's classes and wait for him only to find out that he had already left without Viktor noticing.

On the day they shared a ballet class HE WAS SICK AND MISSED THE WHOLE DAY!

It was enough to bring tears to the senior's eyes as he briskly walked through the quiet, dark halls of the estate. Sniffling and violently rubbing at his eyes from his little heart's inability to take rejection well. Hey slams yuri's door open, whimpering before crying out-

"Yura!!"

"Huh! What?!" Yuri quickly sits up in his bed, fists firmly in place, his body ready for a fight even if his sleepy mind wasn't "We under attack?!"

"No." Viktor sniffles as he walks towards the bed

"Then, how dare you." Yuri glares at him

"Yura, please- I don't know what I did wrong!" he flops on top of Yuri, completely smothering him with his body "The last time we saw him was four years ago- why would he run from me?!"

Yuri sighs "Vitya, go back to bed it's too late for-"

He hoists his body up, at Yuri's insistence but brings his face closer to Yuri's "But Yura! You must understand! How am I supposed to court him if I can't even speak to him?!"

Yuri takes in a breath but then quickly blanches "Vitya get off you reek of blood." he reaches over to the bedside table and cuts the lamp on, gagging "It's all over your face and in your hair too. Were you in the 'chambers' again?"

Viktor pouts "Well, how else was I gonna take out my frustration if not on a bunch of traitors. They were just begging to be hit." he was so busy crying over Yuuri's rejection that he forgot to clean up 

Yuri sighs. At some point in his life, Viktor had seemed to pick up this nasty habit of taking his frustrations out on the nearest available body closest to him, through the lovely art form of beating them senseless with his fists. There are different forms of outlets for different types of feelings Yura; Dance is for happy, good, fun time nostalgic feels while frustration, rage, and annoyance require beating the ever-loving holy hell out of someone- Viktor's words, not his. He wonders if he picked up that habit after that one time that kid hit him... never heard from him again actually.

"That part of your personality is unhealthy."

Viktor smirked and leaned closer "Don't act like you don't love it."

Well, Yuri had to admit that he did look attractive when he was deranged with maddening pleasure while abusing others "I didn't say unhealthy for me." although, Viktor looked attractive doing anything.

So he may be biased on that front. Especially since he didn't show any resistance when Viktor cupped his face and planted a soft kiss on his lips. They heard a gasp at the door and both pulled apart to quickly look at the door. There was a servant staring at them in disbelief, mainly at Viktor- but that could be due to all the blood over him.

"Wha- what's going on? Step away from the young master! He-"

He was quickly cut off by Viktor, as subtle as ever, ripping the lamp from the wall and throwing it at the servant's head. The man went down with a thump and Viktor sighed in relief. Turning around and giving a thumbs up to Yuri before walking to the man and dragging him inside.

Yuri sighed and face palmed "How many times do I have to remind you to close the door, you goof?" he looked at the unconscious servant on the floor "What a waste."

"Not a waste" Viktor corrected as he ripped the wire from the lamp and tied the man's hands together "One man's trash is another man's treasure. I've been wanting a new toy." smiling while taking off his tie and using it as a gag

"Should've spoken up sooner, I would have had something arranged. But you do bring up a distressing point... I'll see what I can do." 

Once Viktor was done tying him up, he dusted his hands and beamed at Yuri before leaning in and kissing him again.

"Thank you, Yura."

Yuri hummed and waved his hand at Viktor "Whatever. I'm sleepy, get out." He yawned and laid back down.

Viktor chuckled and pulled the blankets over Yuri, tucking him in and planting a kiss to his temple before picking up his 'toy', tossing him over his shoulder and heading out the room.

"I'm off to the 'chambers' again. Sleep well my young master." he waved cheerily and closed the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for all the late updates. Just a bunch of projects keep coming up and school and life and OMG if I don't get to sleep for at least 4 hours tonight I'M RIPPING SOMEONE'S FACE OUT THEIR ASS!!   
> Anyway, I'll try to be more accommodating and alert to update more regularly- was that sentence correct? I don't even know anymore   
> ah well


	6. Hello Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly.  
> Some people can't take a hint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUMMER BREAK!! Also, pride month!! WHOO  
> Yes, now I finally have the energy, time and motivation to finally update my fics again!!  
> I'll be keeping the chapters short from now on to not overwork myself and make sure to actually give you guys updates  
> SO I DON'T GO CRAZY!!  
> YEAH!!

Yuuri peered around the corner to check if the close was clear, once confirmed that there were silver haired beauties wandering around he let out a deep breath and walked down the hallway. He held Mr. Kitten close to his face, the familiar scent keeping him calm as he reminded himself his reasons for avoiding the older boy.

It's not like he didn’t want to be friends, a little part of him was excited to see him. The last time he saw him was when… he thinks back to that night fondly, his fingers twitching for an itching. He stops before shaking his head and holding Mr. Kitten close to his chest

“No, that’s not me anymore. I can’t… I…” he sighs and keeps walking. He turns into a stairwell and bumps into a boy without thinking. He turns to him and bows slightly “Excuse me. I wasn’t paying attention”

The boy chuckles "Hey there, no worries. You omegas are clumsy anyway so it’s to be expected"

Yuuri internally grimaced, remembering to be polite "Yes, well" he quickly stood straight and turned to leave “Good day” however he was cut off by another boy

"You're really cute, ya know," the second one, tall and lanky said followed by a third one who was chubbier than the other two

He sniffs "And he smells really nice too."

"You ain't wrong" The first one chuckled

Yuuri was starting to get the feeling that he really didn’t like these guys.

"Hey, why not come and hang out with us?"

Yeah… he’s pretty sure he doesn’t like these guys. They were getting in his personal space and he tried to back away. He was uncomfortable and trying to get that across to them by holding Mr. Kitten closer. Unfortunately, they didn’t get that message as they continued to crowd him into a corner. The first one, who Yuuri believes to be the leader blocked Yuuri in by placing his hand on the wall beside Yuuri’s head.

"Yeah, let's go have some fun."

"No thank you," he said quietly, giving off the scent and body language that he didn’t want to be in this situation, and when they chuckled at him he internally growled. He’s really trying not to lose it; this is his new life, his new chance and these assholes are really trying his soul. He subconsciously began to reach in a side pouch in Mr. Kitten but mentally stopped himself after gripping the familiar handle.

He can’t, not here. Not now. But if he did then he wouldn’t have to bother with this anymore. Annoying betas who no nothing. Stupid, loud, noisy, fucking annoying asshole betas. His inner turmoil was causing him to outwardly shake.

"Aw, look at him. He's shaking like a leaf, how adorable." He cooed, gently lifting Yuuri’s chin, chuckling when the Omega quickly turned his head away.

"There's nothing to be scared of. Hey, we aren’t scary." Quipped the chubby one

Yuuri noticed that the leader moved back a bit in his amusement and Yuuri took the free space under his arm as an exit "Excuse me." He politely said while ducking under the arm and walking back up the stairs.

He quickly turned and grabbed Yuuri’s wrist "Where are you off to? We just wanna play"

_He’s touching me. He’s touching me. He’s touching me. How dare he. How dare he. Get off. Get off. Get off. Get off. I can’t. I can’t. If I could. If I wanted. It would be so easy. If I wanted. Just a quick swipe. So quick. He won’t feel it._

Yuuri slowly turned around to glare at them, not missing each of their flinches.

 _How lucky for him. If I wanted. A quick swipe. And it’ll be gone_.

He looked down at the hand gripping his wrist.

 _He won’t miss it. You only need one. If I wanted. If I wanted. I could. If I wanted_.

_"...I really want to...."_

"Hey, Asshats! Get lost!"

Yuuri snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of a familiar angry voice. He turned around and saw Yuri, glaring daggers at the three beta boys with JJ right beside him. Yuri growled at them and JJ gave a hearty laugh when they backed up. However, the “leader” sucked in a breath and took a step forward.

"Oh, look if it ain't the little beta prince. Why you gotta come to a spoil our fun huh?" he grit out

The others regaining their confidence decided to follow "Yeah, we were just getting to know our little friend here. Weren't we?" they addressed Yuuri, gripping his hand but clicked their teeth when he forcefully pulled his hand away

That served to agitate Yuri only more "I said get lost!"

"You guys better listen to him or JJ here is gonna make you listen." JJ placed his hands on his hips, his larger form intimidating

"Every time I see you, you got a new dog around you." The leader bit back in defiance

JJ hums "Says the one whose always harassing others in a group. You're the one with no balls here."

Yuri stomps his foot "Oi! I'm pretty sure I'm speaking English, or are you too stupid to understand a simple order." he throws a thumb in JJ's direction "Beat it or I'll have the world's largest Fuck Boy over here, shove his fists so far up your asses that he'll be using your mouths like a puppet. Now go!" he barks at them and watches prideful as they all run away

Yuuri sighs in relief

"Ha! Look at them run! I'm so great!" JJ cheers

"Wow, that's so amazing!" Yurio said in dried excitement

JJ looked at him curiously "What is?"

"Even when you're helping me, I hate you." he smirked up at JJ's pout before looking back at Yuri "Yuuri, you good?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. Thank you for saving me." he bows

"It's not good for you to be walking around without some sort of security. Even though they're in separate grades, Leo always walks Ji to and from class." he claps his hands once a thought strikes him "Idea!! We may not be a mated pair like Leo and Ji, but I can be your own personal body guard! With JJ on your side, you'll never have to worry!"

Yuuri waved him off "Thank you but no thank you. I'm pretty sure I'll be OK on my own." It’s not like he didn’t appreciate JJ’s offer or even the fact that his personality was a bit much for him, he knew he could handle himself just fine on his own and doesn’t want to inconvenience somebody for no good reason. It would be a waste.

"Calm down, Dipshit. Can't you see you're making him uncomfortable." he growls at JJ and huffs when he cowers back in apology "Fucking Ingrate. As much I hate to admit it, he's right-"

Yuuri goes to speak against it but Yurio just holds up his hand to stop him. Smirking as though he knew something Yuuri didn’t.

"Unless there's a good reason for us to believe that you'll be fine on your own" he smirks at Yuri's conflicted look "That's what I thought.”

Yuuri pouts at his little indignant underclassmen “Well if you wanna pay back your hero, you can help me out by carrying a few things to the music room. Teacher's orders"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the moment you've all been waiting for  
> sorry it's taking so long to get there but I had these chapters planned out to be long so you would've seen certain parts a while ago but cutting them down means you won't see it as fast but will have a bigger guarantee that it will be coming out sooner so it balances i think

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr I have the exact same name. http://nightcrawler554.tumblr.com/  
> Also if you follow any of my other works - that I REALLY need to update - you can leave in the comments who you'd like me to update next. I'll try to do at least a chapter a week. How's that sound?  
> Whoop!!


End file.
